His Shape Shifter
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: If Madara hadn't personally seen her shift shapes he'd have called the one who reported it a liar. but having personally witnessed his growing attraction, angrily rush into a clearing, strip down to nothing, change forms and bolt off, he knew he had to have her. no one could take what was his, especially his shape shifting blossom. AU.
1. Family First

Title: His Shape Shifter

Chapter One: Family First

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**"Inner Sakura"**_

Disclaimer: as always I'll only say this once: I do NOT own Naruto. I do own this particular story and its contents. That is all. Reviews are what keep this story going so let me know if you want it to continue, otherwise I'll delete it after five chapters. Also as a side note this is very alternate universe so some characters are very different from their true selves.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HARUNO COMPOUND – SAKURA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I had been in my room preparing for another day as a Konoha Shinobi, I had been promoted to Anbu Captain last month, on my 19th birthday, and was due for a mission today. As I finished strapping on my anbu uniform a loud knock at my door made me pause. Looking up at the door I frowned but issued a stern 'enter'. My shoji door slid open and kneeling on the ground was a girl from the branch family. She had pretty scarlet hair and crystal blue eyes.

"What is it Hana?" My tone was neither friendly nor harsh, just authoritative and calm. The same tone all main family members used to address the members of the branch family. We were taught from a young age that even though they were family, they were to be treated as servants. Nothing more or less. I hated acting so cold toward my family, even if they were branch members. But that's what happened when you worked in the hospital so long, you gain compassion. That's what my father hated: that my job swayed my treatment of the branch family when tradition firmly opposed such.

"Sakura-sama, the honorable counsel requests your immediate presence. You've been asked to wear your traditional robes." Her voice was small, timid even, but calm and level. She bowed till her head touched the floor. She would stay that way till dismissed.

"Let them know I'll be there in five minutes. Dismissed." My tone flat but irritated. Now I had to strip off my uniform and adorn the robes proper of the fire lords daughter. It took all of four minutes to change into the long silver robes with the red Haruno family crest stitched proudly onto the center of my back. It was held together with a red obi, and was aired with silver sandals. The robe was heavy but always sat just barely off either shoulder giving a good view of my ample cleavage. I stood at 5 foot, 4inches and just barely came in at 133lbs, I was a 42DDD but it wasn't entirely obvious with my usual chest bindings… with this robe however, my cleavage was amplified and so were my hips. Most said I had a perfect hourglass figure… I tented to call them on their bullshit.

"I wonder what they want now?" I absent mindedly thought aloud to myself. I pulled my hip length hair into a tight bun, leaving a few strands loose to frame my face. Next I applied a light clear lip gloss and finally I lined my eyes in black eyeliner. Pulling back I smiled at myself in the mirror. Maybe I wasn't all that ugly. I turned, slid open my door and exited, not caring to close it. No one would dare to go in without permission. I strolled lazily through the Haruno compound toward the meeting hall at the far corner of the compound away from the main entrance. The head house was directly at the center of the whole thing. And the whole compound was only two miles from the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha had just recently been taken over by a handsome devil named Madara. I'd had the pleasure of meeting him once at the ceremony where he officially took over. His nephews Itachi and Sasuke and Shisui were there as well. Madara and I had talked for nearly an hour before he had to take center stage. He had promised to find me as soon as everything was over but the opportunity never came up. He had been whisked away by women and the previous clan head who had been talking to him about some important matter. He had tried to find me in the crowd but as soon as our eyes had met and I gave a light smile, my father had stepped in front of me and demanded my attention. Reaching the wooden wraparound porch of the meeting hall I took the steps quickly then slipped out of my sandals. Sighing as my bare feet hit the sun warmed wood I smiled. I continued forward a few feet and pulled open the maid doors. Then stepped in and was greeted by many servants on my way to the front. The meeting hall was big enough to hold the entire Haruno clan which consisted of five hundred souls, thirteen of which were the main family. All the others were considered branch family members and as such had the family crest permanently imprinted onto their forehead. The main family was marked with a crescent moon which we continually stored chakra into incase we ever needed it. All the crescent moons were baby blue.. except mine. Mine had stubbornly turn scarlet red and refused to turn any other color. The family elders, which consisted of my father, mother, and grandparents, were at the head table of the meeting hall. In front of the main elders table was a small table built for one person as well as a sitting pillow. I bowed and took my seat.

"Good morning gracious council, I am here upon your request." I hated being so formal but I was quick to adhere to the traditional rules.

"Most honorable daughter, I bring you before myself and the counsel of the Haruno family with the sole purpose of giving you your official ninja resignation. From this day fourth, you shall no longer be a ninja or affiliate with anything to do with the Konoha ninja. From this day fourth you are to remain here and become the proper new fire lady. You will be matched up with an honorable male and together you shall be the new fire Lord and Lady." His words slammed into like a brick wall.

"That's impossible! I'm the Hokage's Apprentice shell never allow you to strip me of my title!" I shrieked completely losing my composure. My father glared down at me.

"Compose yourself Sakura. You are in front of your elders!" my mothers was the harsh tone in the room now. I bit my tongue and closed my eyes, bowing my head.

"My apologies, this is quite unheard of." My voice was dead flat.

"Your forgiven. Your sensei, whom we know you have surpassed, has allowed me to dismiss you from the ninja work your usually allowed to do, however she demanded you be allowed to continue to work at the hospital and we grudgingly accepted. In case you think you can so easily get away with continuing your normal ninja routine under the guise of extra shifts at the hospital we took extra precautions. Your room and hideouts have been cleared of all ninja items and given to the Hokage with the exception of your medical things. Also we have direct connections with the hospital which allows us to know of all your shifts and emergency shifts. There is no loophole in this. After you have been married your husband will be allowed to decide on whether or not to return your full ninja status. Am I clear?" his tone was hard and unrelenting. No arguments were fists clenched and turned a pale white. Sticky red bloody began to pour onto the floor beside me.

"yes father." I tried not to hiss but I still sounded slightly defiant.

"Dismissed." I growled at being dismissed like a common branch family member and swore vengeance then and there. Standing, I squared my shoulders, lifted my chin, and keeping my eyes shut I turned and strutted out of the hall. Once outside I didn't bother to grab my shoes. I snapped my eyes open, and ran. I poured chakra into my legs demanding more speed. Barreling out of the gates, I allowed myself a fit of rage and my chakra flared out dangerously. I was on a war path and wanted nothing more than to beat the living tar out of some poor unsuspecting soul. I darted off into the forest between our land and that of the Uchiha. It didn't take long to get out far enough to be just beyond the Uchiha land, but only just barely. I landed in a clearing, panting I stopped took a second to check the perimeter finding nothing I ran to a nearby tree, I pulled the senbon out of my hair and sighed as my pink tresses gently fell and swayed in the wind. Doing one more check I stripped off the robe, shoved it into the hollow tree, and cast a genjutsu to appear as a solid tree. I smiled turned around to face the open clearing, taking a deep breath I cleared my mind and focused on the powerful body of a horse as it thundered across the plains in the hidden grass village. I grinned as my body began to change, my boned snapped, grew changed, reminded themselves and took solid form again. It was finally done. I had shifted shape into a powerful stallion. And now I was free to run undetected. I reared up on my back legs and took off into a dead run.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MADARA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Being clan head had many perks but it was also stressful. I was walking through the forest reflecting on the last few months in particular one pink haired Haruno. I remembered speaking with her at the party before I officially became clan head, I had wanted to catch her right after the ceremony and talk more with her. She was intelligent and actually held a decent conversation, unlike most other daughters of major clan heads. That intelligence, paired with her power and beauty had become increasingly evident in my mind. The elders of my clan continually pushed me to wed and produce an heir. I had no such interests, especially with some snot nosed brat that most clan heads ad offered me. the only one who hadn't been plopped down in front of me was Sakura Haruno herself and as of late she was the only female I wasn't annoyed with.

'_Maybe I'll go and visit her later today.'_ I though with a small smirk. A sudden flare in dark chakra set me on edge, it was quickly leaving the general direction of the Haruno compound. Heading in my direction. Moments later the pink haired beauty herself flew into the clearing. I masked my chakra as she began a visual and chakra aided perimeter search.

'_Hmm wonder what she's looking for?'_ I frowned as she bolted over to a tree, did one more search and began to strip off. My eye grew wide as the vixen's body was shown to me in full but I had no time to fully appreciate her exquisite form as she cast a simple genjutsu and walked over to the center of the field. I rose an eyebrow curious on what my blossom was doing naked as a blue jay where anyone could see her. I growled at the though and almost jumped down to ask her about her sanity when she sighed, smiled up at the sky and was almost horrified when her body began to change shapes.

'_Well isn't she just __**full **__of surprises?'_ I smirked and couldn't help the plan formulating in my mind on how to catch the beauty and make her mine. I snapped out of my plan just in time to see a massive silver-white stallion with silver-slightly blush pink colored hair rear up, whiney and break out of the opposite side of the clearing. I smirked and bolted after her. Time to set plan **"capture the blossom"** into action.


	2. Madara, You Suck!

Title: His Shape Shifter

Chapter two: Madara, You Suck!

"Talking" _'thinking' __**"inner Sakura" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ITACHI – LEAVING UCHIHA COMPOUND XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Being sent to find my uncle Madara wasn't the first thing I had on my list of things to do today but the counsel had other ideas it seemed. Id left the compound five minutes ago and was just starting to catch my uncle's trail when I noticed the faint chakra trail of the Haruno Heiress. I had been informed by the Hokage last month that she would be the newest edition to my anbu team but yesterday the busty blond Hokage had had called me in and notified me with as much calm as she could muster that the Haruno girl would no longer be joining me. I had been curious but with the blond clearly on the verge of losing her temper I though better than asking her what I wanted to know at the moment. And it really wasn't like I couldn't just dig through the Haruno girls file later.

Following my uncles trail into a clearing, I noticed a small genjutsu on a nearby tree. Going over and quickly dispelling it I was shocked to find the robes of the Haruno heiress and after quickly replacing the genjutsu I stored that info away for later wonderings. Looking to the ground it seemed as though her foot prints suddenly disappeared and hoof prints took their place. _'Odd, I hadn't remembered seeing hoof prints on the way in. Maybe the horse was already here. But then why would she strip down especially in such close proximity to Madara?' _I narrowed my eyes at the trail and took off following hoof prints. Up ahead I could hear the faint sounds of a horse baying in surprise, a thud a lot of crashing and rustling, and then nothing. It was as if nothing had happened. I sprinted ahead and came to a dead stand still at the edge of a clearing before doubling over laughing at the sight that greeted me.

"Shut up and get over here." Madara's voice was a deep baritone, and most girls swooned over it. Finally able to catch my breath, I stood up and began to lazily walk over to him. Madara looked worse for wear but still victorious as he sat on the front shoulder of a giant silvery pinkish stallion with twigs sticking out of his hair at odd angles and breathing slightly harder than normal. But the horse was just as worse for wear as Madara. Though it was laid out on the ground it didn't look too happy with the ropes wrapped around its neck connected to a nearby tree or its feet being bound together but it laid still seemingly glaring at nothing.

"What are you chasing this for when you have a meeting with the elders in ten minutes?" I asked coming to stand beside him. Raking his hands through his hair he heaved a deep sigh and then grinned widely.

"This is much more than it appears." The horse made some unintelligible sound, then huffed but otherwise remained still. Finally freeing his hair of the final twig he got up and took the restraints off the horses legs. It took that chance to stand and began to back up but came up short when it ran out of slack between it and the tree.

"Oh? And what exactly is it?" I asked slightly curious. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"This, dear nephew, is my new pet." The horse whipped around to face Madara, ears laid back. Almost as if it could understand exactly what he was saying. I smirked.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked as he came into the clearing as well.

The stallion briefly glanced at Sasuke before refocusing on Madara.

"I intend on taking my time breaking this mare in." He purred watching the mare as if gauging it's reaction. Its eyes seemed to widen. It reared up and started struggling against the rope.

"Huh? This wild beast wouldn't be worth anything! look at how wild and destructive it is." Sasuke quipped. Madara started to laugh when the Mare lunged at Sasuke.

"Hear that? He thinks your unrefined, worthless even." Madara chuckled a bit before composing himself. Sasuke and I shared a look, not quite sure what was so humorous.

"Uncle Madara, surely we could buy a much better mare at the local market, this thing is wild and hardly worth the effort." Sasuke gently said. Madara gave a slight smirk and walked up to the horse.

"Look closer boys. How many horses have GREEN eyes? Or this coloring? Can you not sense the chakra?" His voice darkened marginally and the mare finally quit struggling to turn and face him. Opening up all my senses I began to notice Madara was right, this mare had a distinct chakra signature, it seemed almost familiar but I couldn't quite place it. With a sigh the horse lowered its head, laid back it's ears and wouldn't look at any of us.

"Odd, it's chakra is similar to Sakura's." Sasuke noted, full attention on the beast.

"It's probably been around her or something" he said shrugging. "Anyway, what will you do with it till a separate corral can be built for this wild thing?" he continued on.

"She'll stay tied up to the post outside my bed chambers." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The horse jerked her head up, ears swinging forward, and it looked almost as if she were glaring at Madara.

"We'll have to apply your personal brand so none of the other clan members try stealing her or some greedy civilian for that matter." Sasuke spoke, his tone sounding more and more irritated as he went along.

"Well since you mentioned it, why don't _you _and Itachi brand her and then tie her to the post just outside my bed chambers in my personal garden. I do after all have a meeting to go to, as you so eloquently reminded me." Madara crossed his arms and seemed satisfied.

"Where, specifically do you want the brand?" I asked, finally voicing my thought.

"Here, on her left front shoulder." He said placing his hand on her left rear leg. "And one more on her right side." He said as a matter of factly. "Just to make sure to get the point across. I'll be leaving now, make sure she's branded and tied to that post within the next hour." His voice was only a whisper by the end of the sentence as he faded out of view.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed, walking over and beginning to untie the rope binding her to the tree.

_**XXXXXXXXXX 30 MINUTES AND SOMESERIOUS STRUGGLING LATER. XXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They had practically dragged me back to the Uchiha compound, kicking and baying and struggling. I had managed to escape once but they managed to catch me and get me back. I'd been forced between two wooden posts, my hair had been clipped, my hooved had been cleaned and shoed, and by the end of it Sasuke had matching black eyes, a hoof print on his butt, and a seriously bruised if not broken hand. I in turn had my mouth covered by a cloth and tied down by my front hooves which just like the back ones had also been tied to each post, and there were several roped wrapped around my body and connected to various points on the posts to hold me still. I glared at Sasuke but kept my eyes on Itachi as he seemed to be heating something over a fire. A rather large crowd had gathered as things had progressed but I could really care less.

"Hurry up Itachi, we've only got 20 more minutes to get her branded and tied up to that post." Sasuke growled out nursing his hand. _(A/N : think of the scene in Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron where spirit is being processed into the us army just like the other horses. If you haven't seen it it's on youtube. _) it was only then I took the time to really look around and realized my surroundings. It was a large walled in field with various stables, a corral and several posts. And the area I was in. At the far end by the gates where we had come in stood the biggest stable with a giant Uchiha crest on it. _'Wonder who that one belongs to?'_ I thought to myself. I was brought out of my musings as Itachi's voice sounded beside me.

"Sasuke, add your Chakra to all the ropes so she doesn't move and hurt herself while I apply the brands on both sides." His voice was deep, smooth and baritone. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Na, I wanna brand the bitch for breaking my hand." Sasuke spat. "besides, with a broken hand my control over the ropes may waver." Itachi sighed and handed over the brand, which I came to notice was same as the Uchiha fan. The metal was literally red hot and I started to panic. I struggled and almost managed to pull my head free when Itachi's chakra flooded the ropes and they became steel strong. I whined and stamped as best as I could, it was no use. Searing pain shot through my left shoulder. I bayed and thrashed trying to get away but the further I managed to lean to the right the harder the brand pushed into my skin.

"Alright Sasuke. It's been well over two minutes and the brand is already cooled down. I'll have to reheat it." Itachi grumbled. "Take over the ropes and don't let up until I get back." A second chakra pushed into the ropes and Itachi's pulled out and vanished. I bayed harder as I realized Itachi's chakra had been shielding me from most of the pain. I whinnied and cried and thrashed and tried to get the pain to stop. Moments later Itachi was back and his soothing chakra flooded over me. I missed whatever it was he hissed at Sasuke and tried not to collapse. Searing pain exploded into my right shoulder and as I slammed my left shoulder into the wooden post I cried out and winced as the pain on that side renewed. Two minutes drug by and if it hadn't been for the ropes on the main part of my body id have dropped. The adrenaline finally kicked in and my shoulders went slightly numb but I knew I couldn't feel most of it also because of Itachi's chakra keeping out the pain. I didn't bother to struggle as the ropes finally came off. My body gave a full on shudder, not only from the pain but also realizing that no matter what form I took id be permanently branded with the Uchiha crest. Being forced to endure the brand for over two minutes on either side….surely Sasuke knew the permanent damage he'd inflicted…A broken hand was nothing compared to such a deep, permanent brand… and the fact that he could to it not only to his team mate, even if unknowingly, let alone a supposed wild animal that didn't know what was happening… how cruel.. inhumane. Sasuke wasn't such a great guy after all it seemed.

"Come on now girl, time to go to the last stop." Itachi's voice was much more soothing and kind. Sasuke, at some point had disappeared. I whimpered on the inside, gave a shudder an began the painful trek to wherever it was he was leading me. My shoulders burned with every step only proving to testify how deeply he'd forced the brand into my shoulder. I felt dozens of eyes falling on me as I was led down to the far end, out of the walled in structure into what looked like the main Uchiha compound.

"Shit, I've only got five minutes." Itachi groaned. And he tugged a bit harder. "I'm sorry but we really do need to hurry." He said looking back at me. I pressed my nose into the back of his shoulder and sucking up the pain decided to pick up the pace so as not to make him late. He had after all spared me from the brunt of the pain, the least I could do was try to not make him late.

"Itachi?" a masculine voice called from ahead of us. Looking up ahead I could see a young male Uchiha. He had short black hair and wore an anbu outfit with a short sword strapped to his back.

"Shisui? What's up?" Itachi showed no sign of changing his pace as Shisui easily slid into pace with us.

"Not much just got back from the Hokage's office. Lady Hokage is throwing a fit!" Shisui groaned and rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"How so?" Itachi asked sounding curious.

"Something about Sakura Haruno's father forcing her out of the ninja field, into training to be the official fire lady, then her father declared that she was to be married within the year or he'd arrange a marriage but until the deadline she was free to start dating and picking suitors. All the powerful guys have started to flood their compound trying to get her attention but that's not even the best part!" he became alive, fully animated as he drug out the story and made it sound as interesting as possible.

"Oh, and what is the best part?" Itachi's eyebrow had risen slightly. Shisui clapped his hands and it was obvious he was excited.

"The best part is, she was delivered the news this morning, and shortly thereafter blew up at her elders, caused a big uproar and wait for it! She ran off! She's completely gone! The only thing the guards her dad sent out could find were her sandals and her robes, they think she had a spare ninja outfit on underneath and just shed the robes. They completely stripped her of her status besides the hospital! The guards have been searching all day for her, she apparently had a ton of hideouts and junk filled with extra ninja equipment and it all got boxed up and taken to the Hokage! Seriously Itachi! it took over sixty maids carrying six boxed a piece just to get all her ninja gear to the Hokage tower! Apparently it took up so much room they had to get a massive scroll like the one Jiraiya-sama carries and sealed al her things in it. Annndd there a major reward for anyone who can find and return her!" Jeeze the boy was a worse gossip than Ino.

"And just what kind of reward would that be Shisui?" A deep baritone sounded from behind us. I threw my head and turned to see Madara walking casually toward us.

"Madara-sasma!" Shisui gasped and bowed, Itachi bowed his head.

"Relax, now what type of reward is being offered for the little blossom?" He asked one hand coming to rest on my back and the other disappearing into his slightly open shirt.

"Well Haruno's father announced that if a male were to find her, he would be given first chance to take her hand in marriage. If a female were to find and return her, either she'd be given a large cash reward or shed be given a small wad of cash and her closest male relative could be given first chance of courting the Haruno girl. The entire Village is in a frenzy looking for the missing girl but so far no one has managed to locate her." Shisui rapidly became animated again. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and neck and looked at Madara. He looked at me for a moment before focusing on the two boys.

"Interesting, your both free to go about your way, I've got some things to do." Madara said taking the rope holding my bridal from Itachi. both bowed and disappeared.

"Well blossom, were alone in my personal garden, no one is going to interrupt us. Why don't you change back to your normal self?" he asked with a smirk. Looking around I noticed we were just outside a massive house, a private garden, a massive wall closing us in and it truly was just he and I. I sighed, allowed myself to shift, horse shoes dropping with a soft thud into the grass and before I knew it, I was standing stark naked in front of him clutching my chest trying to keep some form of modesty. He disappeared for a moment into the house but then came back with an elegant kimono. It was a deep scarlet with intricate designs here and there around the bottom. The back proudly held a giant Uchiha fan and each of the shoulders held smaller ones as well, he'd also handed me very short spandex shorts and a roll of bandages to help bind my chest. I quickly bound my chest, slipped into what could have more than likely passed as stripper shorts, and then then slipped into the beautiful Kimono. Thankfully my hair regrew in the shift back and was once again cascading down my back. I began to stretch but winced at the pain in my shoulders. I quickly dropped my arms and turned to Madara.

"Come here." He called from his position on the wrap around porch. I walked easily to him unsure of why I was so comfortable with a man who captured, bound and branded me. _**"Probably because it wasn't really him who branded us, and he hasn't drug us kicking and screaming to our father.." **_inner piped up. _**"Besides look how hot he is!" **_I rolled my eyes and sat beside him on the wooden structure.

"So, will you take advantage of the reward and leave me to that monster?" I asked as I leaned against one of the wooden beams.

"No, ill inform him of your presence here and that I'm keeping you." He made it sound as if keeping me was as normal as discussing the weather.

"Why? Why keep me? I've stripped of my status. I'm virtually no good to you." I tried to reason with him but I was actually hoping he'd fight me and keep me no matter what I said.

"Regardless, titles are just that, titles with little to no real weight. You managed to fool Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi you passed by completely undetected. You would be a valuable asset." He stopped for a moment and seemed to think on something. Then those blood red eyes focused on me and a smirk that sent my heart into over drive as he leaned closer. I was trapped against the wooden post, unable to move as he crept closer, I closed my eyes and shivered as his hot breath fanned out over my ear and neck.

"Besides, you're interesting to me." He all but purred as he fingered some loose strands of my hair giving them a light tug before disappearing. My eyes flew open as his body heat disappeared and i groaned for getting so worked up.

"Madara! You suck!" I shrieked into the rapidly darkening sky.


End file.
